Free to Love
by VioletPaperFlowers
Summary: You are Makoto's half sister, and you have been living a simple life, that is until you meet the Iwatobi Swim Club. But, there is a certain shark and dolphin who seem to show interest in you, and not just as their best friend's sister. Haru x Reader x Rin
1. Meeting The Swim Club

**Hello there my dear readers! I know, I haven't updated anything since forever! Sorry about that, school is crazy and I have a new brother so things have been all other the place. I just wanted to introduce a new story for you to enjoy. I know I have A LOT of incomplete work, but bare with me until I can get ideas flowing. Until then, I will try my best to continue writing for you. Anyways, hope you enjoy! ^.^**

 **-Violet**

The sound of the door opening made you look up from the manga you were reading.

"I'm home!" Your brother announced, while taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home." You ran up to his side and he ruffled your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

"How was school today, (y/n)?" Makoto asked, stepping into the kitchen. But you beat him to it, as the food was already waiting, warm and fresh, for him.

"Hm?" He hummed in question. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and said, "Please."

"You're so persistent" There wasn't any anger or offense in his voice, instead, he chuckled and started to dig in.

"Fine, you can come by my school to swim in the pool tomorrow."

"Hooray!" You jump up and down, and kiss him on the cheek, then run up to your room.

(o´▽`o)

You had been waiting for ages to swim in the newly cleaned pool at Iwatobi High, and have been begging Makoto to let you go for a swim. Just like him, you had been swimming since youth, only that at a different school. See, you guys were actually half brother and sister, which is why your last names were different, and you didn't attend the same high school as him. Recently, your dad decided that you needed to meet you brother, and so it was now two months since you moved in. Now, not only has your relationship become better, but also now you guys could speak more.

The day had finally come for you to be able to swim in Makoto's school. It wouldn't be long before you could feel the water on your skin, of the air exiting and entering your lungs, of the pulse of the water and your own beating heart...

Riding your (f/c) bike to his school, you arrived as fast as your legs would take you. Once there, you called your brother. He answered on the first ring.

"(y/n) reporting for duty." He laughed in your ear.

"Wow, you sure got here fast." There were other voices in the background, making him pause. "Um, sorry, but I can't take you to the pool right now. Just go this way..." You listen as he tells you directions to the pool.

"You got it?" He asked, sounding like he's in a rush.

"Yeah," you said, already have forgotten half of what he had said. You hang up after that so that you wouldn't cause any trouble for him.

"Um, I think he said this way..." and then you started your quest to find the pool.

⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ

"Um, excuse me..." Yet another person ignored you as you tried to find the damn pool.

You sighed, exhausted. It didn't seem like a hard job to find it, but after going after many twists and turns, you had got confused of what way to go.

"Hey, are you lost?" A cute little blonde asked, his eyes smiling.

"Um, yeah, kind of."

"Oi, Nagisa, where do you run off to this time?" Another voice spoke up, obviously addressing the blonde. You turn to see a much taller, and buffer, guy with red hair and pointy shark-like teeth.

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa, the blonde, runs to the other's side, hugging and bouncing.

"Who's your friend?" Rin asks, openly staring at your uniform, which was different from the school's, not that Rin's wasn't different too.

"I'm (y/n)," you respond, feeling a bit intimidated by the new presence. At least Nagisa seemed friendly.

"Anyway, my friend here is lost. Where did you say you were going?"

"I didn't say, but I'm looking for..."

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa squealed for the second time within ten minutes. The newcomer was a serious looking guy, but his eyes reminded you of the waves of the deep ocean. You could almost feel and see the water swaying to its own beat...

"Oi!" Rin yelled at you, bringing you back from your daydreaming.

"Huh?" Then you realized you had been staring at Haru-chan for a while. A blush rose in your cheeks, as there was three pair of eyes on you. "Um, sorry."

"Who is she?" Haru-chan asked.

"Her name is (y/n). She seems to be lost, Haru-chan." Nagisa, the ever-easygoing fella answered.

"Don't add the 'chan'." Haru responded. "And that not our problem, we have to go to-"

"Na-gi-sa!" Yet another guy ran up to where everyone was gathered. This one had dark hair with red glasses, oh, and he looked annoyed.

"Rei-chan! What's up?" Nagisa asked, obviously trying to act innocent.

"Where did you put my swimsuit this time?! I had enough trouble last time getting it out of the girl's bathroom! So I demand you tell me where it is!"

Nagisa stared at him, giggling as Rei shouted at him. He tilted his head to the side like a penguin, "Rei, don't yell, it's not beautiful, at all."

Rei melted into a pool of shock at this.

"Wait, do you guys know where the pool is?" You are met with four pair of eyes.

"Of course we do," they all responded in unison.

"Who are you?" You are asked for the hundredth time.

"I'm Makoto's-"

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Nagisa tried to guess.

"No, I'm his-"

"STALKER?!"

"No, God damn it! I'm his-"

"(y/n)! What are you doing with everyone?" You see your brother's kind smile, and soft eyes approaching.

"Makoto, you know these people?" You asked.

"What do you mean 'these people'?" Rin asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hey, don't bully her." Makoto defends you, and steps closer to you. "You guys have to get along from now on."

There was a chorus of "why?" And a single "we get along just fine."

"Oh," Makoto said, "She's my sister."

Silence, then everyone took a few steps away. "Wha...?!"

"Sister?!"

"I thought your sister was younger," Rin, said, again eyeing me.

"She's my step sister, living with her dad, which is why you guys have never met her," Makoto seemed to answer Haru's unspoken question.

"Wait, why were you looking for the pool?" Haru asked, shocking everyone.

"Oh," at the mention of the pool, you forget your usual shyness and unconsciously you started to smile brightly, and your (e/c) eyes started to sparkle. "To swim of course."

Thus, that ended your first encounter with the Iwatobi Swim Club.

 **Sorry, that's all I've got at the moment, as you can tell this is one serious case of Author's block. Ugh, this sucks. Oh well, until next time, and review! :D**

 **-Violet**


	2. Morning After

**Hey there! It's been a while since I updated and so here is the second chapter! ^.^ Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Violet**

...

You woke up to the feeling of something against your side, thigh, head, and arm. The foreign sensations made you snap your eyes open. What you saw were four sleeping faces.

You let out the loudest scream you could muster at six in the morning.

"Oi! Stop yelling!" Rin tried to convey over your screaming voice.

"Huh?" Makoto was confused on to why he woke up to a scream.

"What's wrong?" Nagisa asked, rubbing his eyes adorably.

"W-wait! What are you doing here, (y/n)" Rei was the only one to question things logical, well, except for the fact that...

"What do you mean what I'm doing here?!" You yelled at Rei, your temper, and surprise, getting the better of you. "This is my room! What are you doing here?!"

"Huh?" Nagisa said, having fully awaken due to all the commotion. "You mean, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" You had calmed some, and was then rubbing your head where a headache was forming. But you have to wait for the memories to surface. You remembered that after having met the swim club, the guys had got a bit carried away, and had insisted that instead of practice, all of you would have a party, aka, ask questions about Makoto's past. That was where you met another girl with the same red hair as Rin named Gou (or Kou) and from there, all reason had gone out the window.

"B-but, that doesn't explain why you are in my room," you stuttered out as you remembered. Then a thought hit you and you turned to your brother. "Why did you let them stay in my room of all places? "

Makoto scratched the back of his head and looked embarrassed. "Well, you see, after you went to bed, the rest of us stayed up, and somehow we ended up in your room since we were looking for your set of cards."

"What? Is it that appalling that we are in your room?" Rin asked, adding a bite to his words.

Suddenly realizing that you were tucked under his arm (that's what you felt on your head), you blushed red to the tip of your ears.

"What's wrong, (y/n)-chan?" Nagisa, ever so innocent, asked, staring at you with pink colored eyes, filled with concern. "Do you have a fever?"

Rin, obviously catching on to why you were blushing, snickered and answered for you: "No, she doesn't, but she might be under going some _heat_ at the moment.

That made you turn more red than how you were before, but for a completely different reason.

"Y-you!" You pointed your finger at him accusingly as if daring him to say more.

"Me?" He snickered.

"Yes, you, I want you gone by the time I get back from the shower." You glared at him until you were out the door.

Back in your room, Nagisa asked a question you didn't catch, "where's haru-chan?"

You proceeded to the bathroom, taking your clothes off, ready to savor a long and relaxing bath. It was a holiday, and so you could take your precious time. You grabbed your towel and clothe, leaving them just within your reach so that when you came out, you could instantly change.

You were so focused on your relaxing day ahead that you didn't notice there was a shadow behind the closed curtain. There, to your complete and utter shock, was Haru, soaked in water. And you were there, stark naked.

For the second time that morning, you let out an ear-piercing scream.

Almost at the exact time, Makoto and everyone else barged into the bathroom.

Upon seeing the situation you were in, Makoto quickly grabbed Haru from the arm and dragged him, in his swim suit, and the others, out of the room, slamming the door shut. A very obvious blush colored his face. He quickly handed you a towel, basucally throwing it at you as to cover your lady parts. He averted his eyes from where you stood, clearly flustered.

"U-um, w-w-well," he scratched the back of his head nervously, almost sheepishly, "I guess I'll give you your privacy." He then quickly left the room. A few seconds later, you heard the sound of smacking noises and a couple grunts filled with pain from the other side of the room.

"Oi, what was that for?" One voice exclaimed.

"Ahhh, Mako-chan, why did you hit me?" One whined.

"M-m-makoto-senpie! I swear I didn't..." One was a nervous wreck.

"My bath," came the last expressionless reply.

All this happened within a couple of minutes that you were still in the bathroom, towel now covering your body from the world. A chuckle escaped your lips, but it quickly turned into full-on laughter. Tension left your body as sheer happiness filled your bieng.

Outside the boys could hear you laughing. They all shared a smile as you they heard your laugh for the first time.

 _You know,_ a certain sharp-toothed boy thought, _things are about to get interesting._

While he was thinking that, a certain quiet being, for the first time in a long while, seemed to have a different glow in his blue eyes. Said boy, touched his chest, right over the area of the fast thumping of his heart. _What is this feeling?_ He asked himself upon feeling a warm sensation that was too foreign for him to figure out. All he knew was that it was connected to the new girl that now filled his head. But...why?

...

 **Hello, readers! Violet, here. I would like to know what you think about this story, and if I should continue so please do review or PM me :) I'm open to anything. Also, if you have any suggestions, of either this story or a story you want to read, let me know ^.^ Until the next update then! Bye, bye! (^.^)/**

 **-Violet**


	3. Joint Practice Part 1

**Hey! Its been a long time since i updated and so here it is! Hope you enjoy! ^.^**

 **-Violet**

You looked at the building in front of you and took a deep breath. With a deep breath, you straightened your spine and went to into the swimming powerhouse, Samezuka Academy.

A few days before, you and Gou had become close and so when Iwatobi and Samezuka were having a joint practice, she invited you over. It unnerved you to have to see both teams while you and Gou would be the only girls there, but the idea of being able to see a fancy swimming pool was too much.

"(y/n)-chan!" Kou waved at you once she spotted you. She was wearing the Iwatobi Swim Club jersey with her ruby red hair tied up in a ponytail.

"..." Your greeting was cut off with the sound of a whistle being blown. You turned your head in time to see swimmers diving into the clear water of the pool, droplets splashing as their bodies cut through the surface.

"Wow!" You whispered as you saw the swimmers start to approach the other end of the pool with amazing speed, but one swimmer in particular caught your eye. He was ahead of the rest of the swimmers but even though his strokes were powerful, there was a certain charm to his style.

And just as fast as the lap had begun, it was over, leaving you with a feeling of excitement and thrill and you yourself wished to dive in and swim.

You turned towards Kou to ask about the amazing swimmer who had won, but was cut off when she yelled, "Onii-chan!" and ran to the swimmer you had been interested thus far.

For some reason it brought a smirk to your lips.

"Kou," Rin said as a form of greeting. And then he spotted you. "Oh, and what's her face."

"It's (Y/N)," you said, crossing your arms.

"Wait," he said grinning, "did you come all this way just to see me swim?"

"Pfft," you mocked, "as if, I'm here purely on personal interest in the school's pool not in the swimmers."

"Oh," Kou spoke up, "you can get in as soon as the guys come."

"Yes!" You cheered.

"Meanwhile," the shark-toothed male smirked, "you can keep admiring me."

You blushed a deep red at being caught staring at him. And the fact that it was _him_ made it that much more embarrassing. You clicked your tongue but you couldn't deny that he had a nice strong style that made his personality shine. It pissed you off.

No longer than ten minutes later, the Iwatobi Swim Club made its grand entrance.

"(Y/N)-chan!" Nagisa was the first to greet you and quickly made his way to where you were currently sitting.

"Nagisa-kun," you returned his smile, and beamed even more as Makoto followed his blonde friend.

"(Y/N)," the green-eyed male hugged you in form of a greeting. "Sorry for making you wait."

"It's fine," you said, "I got a chance to warm up-" your next words were cut off by a flash of clothing flying in the air, landing in front of you, and the sound of water splashing.

"Ooooh!" Nagisa exclaimed, "Haru-chan is pumped up!"

"His form is beautiful as always." Rei fixed his glasses.

"Well," Makoto said, patting your head softly. "We need to get ready too."

"I'll go on ahead," you said, taking off your jacket to reveal your (f/c) swimsuit underneath.

"Yay! (Y/N)-chan is joining us!" Nagisa cheered.

"Hmm, this might just turn out to be an interesting development," Rei mused, observing how a certain blue-eyed boy paused his swimming enough to see that you were joining them in the water.

Not knowing what to make out of Rei's words, you decided to just ignore it as you fixed your goggles. You stood at the edge of the pool, ready to dive in.

Taking a deep breath, you allowed yourself to anticipate and vividly recall the feel of the water surrounding you. _A blanket that was both warm and cold at the same time, both thrilling and calming. The feel of droplets flicking your body as it surfaced and dove back in, surfaced and dove back in._

You jumped in at the sound of a whistle. _Finally,_ you thought as you happily swam freestyle. Even though you were able to do both the backstroke and free, you preferred the latter and used it more often than the other.

Any other thought that didn't involve your movements as you glided across the pool left your mind as you absorbed yourself in your swimming.

Rin got out of the pool once he was done doing his laps in the pool. He grabbed a towel that Nitori handed him, before turning towards the water.

His eyes widened. There, he saw (Y/N). It was unlike anything he had seen, maybe the best free he had ever seen, both graceful and elegant. Smooth, yet sharp. He couldn't help his eyes follow her as she swam back and forth, and he kept his eyes on her even after she had stopped swimming and was with Makoto and the rest of the swim club.

Then he saw the unthinkable, Haru was talking to her. Obviously not in a manner that was out of his silent nature, but enough that it was a scene to behold as he even cut short his swimming time to speak with (Y/N).

As the shark-toothed boy kept staring, he felt the beginning of an unknown emotion well up inside of him.

 _Thump, thump, thump, thump._

What?

 **Hey, everyone! (^.^)/ I am glad to say that I have finally updated! Woohoo! *Throws imaginary confetti* Though, I think that it is a bit short. Oh well. I'm open to any suggestions. Do review! Until next time!**

 **(o'▽'o)** **ﾉ**


	4. Joint Practice Part 2

**Yo! Second update for the day (this one and another one). Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. :)**

 **-Violet**

"Cheers!" The sound of glass clicking together surrounded you. You pushed back your drink, as everyone around you scattered.

"Whoo! Time to pa-rty!" Nagisa exclaimed, chugging his drink in one go.

"Now, let's not get too crazy." Your brother, ever the responsible one, said.

"I agree," Rei adjusted his glasses, "it would be a hindrance to me if you ran off and did something."

"Awwww! But, Rei-chan! Mako-chan! I just want to play with (Y/N)-chan!" The blonde whined.

"Play? With who?" Rin had suddenly joined their group.

"With (Y/N)-chan!"

A smirk formed on Rin's lips as he turned towards you. "I want to play too."

"Rin," to everyone's surprise, Haru spoke up.

They shared a meaningful look, then Haru turned so that he was facing the ocean.

For some reason the air had turned tense. Nagisa, oblivious to the mood, pulled Rei by the arm, jumping up and down.

"Come on, Rei-chan!" The cute little boy pouted his lip, and did his puppy-eyes that the glasses guy couldn't resist.

Rei sighed. "Nagisa-kun, if we set you free who knows what will happen."

"In that case," Nagisa replied seriously, "just stay with me the whole time."

That comment made you turn to them, and you saw a look that passed between them. You know, a look that couples shared as they had an intimate moment.

The curiosity was too much to bare and so you blurted it out. "Are you guys dating?" (A/N: come on, the entire **world** knows Reigisa is real XD)

Instantly, Rei turned into a blushing mess while Nagisa smiled wider that he had before. Your brother's smile turned kinder and Haru spared a glance in their direction. That answered your question.

"Oh. That's cool." You said, shrugging, as you didn't have any issues with gay people. (A/N: Maybe you do or maybe not, idc but for now you're okay with it.)

"Hehe," the couple laughed softly and scratched the back of their necks. Cute, you thought.

"Okay," Makoto said, gearing away from your new discovery. "What should we do?"

"Swim in the ocean." Haru said quickly.

"I second that! Imagine those muscles!" Kou fangirled at the thought.

"Yeah! Let's swim in the ocean!" Nagisa and Rei agreed.

You laughed at the very obvious chose. Luckily, you had worn your swimsuit under your clothes.

Before you knew it, everyone was enjoying themselves in the Orange-tinted ocean as the sun began to set. You had decided to take a break by the shore, but stayed close enough for your feet to get soaked.

You laughed as you saw Nagisa try to get a piggyback ride from Rei but it only send them both tumbling into the water.

You let out a sigh as the salty air gently stroked your face. Back home, you could go to the pool of you wanted it to but it was different to be out in the open with the glittering beauty of the ocean.

"(Y/N)." A voice behind you called out to you.

You recognized the voice and turned around with a scowl on your face.

"Oh, it's Mister Cocky Attitude," you greeted the redhead male with a dismissive wave of your hand.

"Sheesh," he said, "I greet you properly for once and that's how I get greeted? Ouch."

Finding the logic in his words, your face flushed.

His smile suddenly dimmed.

"What?" You asked as he kept staring at you.

Without saying anything, he leaned in towards you. You took an instinctively step back, but lost your footing on the unstable sand. (A/N: has happened to me. Sand has something against me, I swear!)

You were suddenly surrounded by warmth as you fell directly into Rin's arms.

Before, you had been blushing pink, but now your face blazed red.

Just as you were about to step out of the awkward embrace, strong arms held you in place, and pulled you closer.

"Wait," Rin's voice near your ear made you stand still.

"W-what?"

"I-There is something..."

"Something?" You asked and tried to pull back to see his face but he held you tighter.

"Yeah," his voice turned serious. "I just wanted to tell you that-"

Your heart pounded in your chest as you anticipated his next words.

Suddenly, his arms were no longer around you, and he did a swiping motion with the back of his hand against your hair.

"I just wanted to tell you that you had sand on your hair. It was bugging me so I took care of it." He smiled, proud of himself, oblivious to your raging emotions.

Humiliated, and embarrassed, you did the only thing that would be appropriate in such a situation.

You pushed him, so hard that he fell on his ass, and you stomped away. "Baka!" You yelled as you walked away from a very confused Rin.

The sharp-toothed swimmer rubbed his head as he saw you return with the Iwatobi Swim Club members.

"Am I an idiot?" He murmured to himself.

On the other side, where everyone else was, Haru had witnessed the whole thing.

There was a certain pressure in his chest as he saw the exchange between (Y/N) and Rin, and couldn't explain why he suddenly felt so irritated.

"Haru?" Makoto asked, a look of concern on his face as he saw the water-obsessed swimmer staring off into space. "Is something wrong?"

Haru snapped out of his daze, and realized his fists had been clenched against his side.

"No," he responded, all the while staring at the girl that made his heart beat faster.

(⌒ω⌒)

 **Well that is all for today! Review and follow as you will! I'm open to any suggestions! Until next time! (^.^)/**

 **-Violet**


	5. Shopping

**Well, hello there dear readers ^.^ I won't bore you with my talk, so hope you enjoy! ;)**

 **-Violet**

⌒(≧▽ ° )

"Mmm! This is delicious!" Kou exclaimed, shoving another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"It is!" You agreed, enjoying the cold sweetness.

"It feels great to go shopping," Kou said, bags decorating the floor around you both.

"I'm _so_ glad I have another girl to talk to." She sighed. "Being around swimming obsessed boys takes its toll on you."

"You mean, since you ogle at their muscles all the time?" You teased.

She threw a napkin at you.

"You know what I mean. Having another girl around is nice."

"Yeah," you agreed, "back home I didn't really hang out with others because I was always swimming. That's why I was so happy when Dad told me I could stay with Makoto a while."

"A while?" Kou asked, "you mean that you will eventually leave?"

Shoot. You had avoided thinking about it but her question was inevitable.

"I think so," you replied slowly, suddenly hit with a pang of sadness at the thought of leaving.

You looked up from your now empty cup of ice cream, only to see Haru walking by.

"That's weird. Haruka-senpai is never by himself. I wonder where he's going?" One look at her face and you knew what she was thinking.

Before you knew it, you were hiding behind a wall, staring as Haru walked into a restaurant first. After sneaking in and ordering ramen, Kou and you saw as he got mackerel.

"Ugh," Kou signed, "He likes mackerel _way_ too much."

"Hey. I like (favorite food) _way_ too much." Before you knew it, you defended the water-obsessed boy.

Kou stared at you, surprised. But before she could say anything, Haru was on the move again.

"Come on, (f/n)-chan," Kou motioned for you to follow her.

Haru's next destination was a sport store. He went in directly to the swimming gear section.

"Another swim suit?" Kou sighed. "He has way too many as it is."

You pressed your lips together, not sure of what you would say if you wouldn't.

You turned back to see what Haru was doing and to your complete shock, he began stripping in the middle of the store. **(Wink wink)**

Before you knew what you were doing, you hastily went to where he was, grabbing his arms to stop him from stripping further.

After a few seconds, you realized what position he was in. His sweater half off, his zipper lowered enough to see his usual purple swim suit.

Where you had planned to grab his arms, you ended up grabbing his elbow, which you barely reached on your tip toes, making you half hug him awkwardly.

"Um," he said, voice muffled by his shirt, "can you let go?"

You quickly let go of him. Unexpectedly, instead of continuing his stripping, he lowered his shirt, and zipped his pants.

"(Y/n)," he said, a flicker of confusion in his eyes, "what are you doing here?"

"I- um, I was...around." You stammered, feeling your cheeks flush. _Where is Kou when you need her?_

Just then, a _ding_ in your pocket sounded. It was a text.

 _Sorry, (f/n)-chan, I'm leaving Haru to you! :)_

 _-Kou_

"Is something wrong?" Haru asked, getting up close to your face as if the answer were in your eyes.

"No!" You said, shoving your phone into your pocket. "Everything is fine."

 _You'll pay for this Gou._ You thought in your head.

"Now that you're here," the blue eyed boy said, focusing again in the swim wear, "now that you're here, help me choose."

"Oh. Oka-" Wait. That meant that...

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, you were sitting down as Haru kept showing you similar looking designed swim suits.

"That's one great!" You said for what felt like the millionth time. In truth, you were tired and wanted to go home. Shopping with Kou _and_ then Haru was _way_ too much.

"..." Without saying a word, Haru went back to the changing room.

You started feeling your eyes start to close, and before you knew it, you were in deep sleep.

(￣ρ￣)..zzZZ

There was a soft sensation agianst your cheek. Something soft and warm. You snuggled closer to it, and then you realized you were moving. And that Haru was carrying you.

You instantly jerked, almost causing you to fall if it weren't for Haru grabbing you.

"Don't move or you'll fall." He said, as if he carried girls in his arms every day.

"'Do-don't move?'" You exclaimed, "Let me down! I can walk on my own!"

"But what if you fall asleep out of a sudden again?" He asked, blue eyes peeking behind his black locks, reminding you of a curious cat.

"I won't! I promise!" You said, feeling your face heat up. He slowly lowered you onto your feet, and began walking again.

"Um," you said, after awkwardly walking behind him, "thanks for carrying me."

"Mackerel," he said.

"What?"

"Come over and have some next time."

But, wouldn't that be a _date?!_ He must have seen how flustered you were on your face because he quickly added, "With Makoto, of course."

 _Oh._ You were surprised at the pang of sadness that hit you.

You nodded, unsure on to why you would want to meet with him alone.

"Oh," you blinked as you noticed he was carrying your bags from your shopping spree with Kou. "I can carry them..." you reached for them, but he simply held them out of your reach, silently denying your advance.

Silence overcame you both, the ocean began to turn red and orange as the sun began to set; thus, making the air chilly.

You shivered.

Without saying a word, Haru took of his shirt, and handed it to you. You were confused and then understood he wanted you to wear it.

"No, you'll be cold," you said, cheeks flushing as you noticed the little light left enhanced his nicely sculpted physique.

"I won't," was all he said.

Reluctantly, you took it, and put it over your head. Warmth and the smell of water invaded your senses.

And that's how you ended up getting home, a shirt falling over your knees like a dress, and a half-naked Haru who carried your bags until you had to part ways.

"Bye, bye, Haru!" You called out, waving. And that was the first time you saw him smile.

"Later, (f/n)."

(っ˘ڡ˘ς)

 **Yay! I finally updated! \\(^.^)/ Hope you liked it! Until next time!**

 **-Violet**


	6. Decision

**Thanks for all the love and support! Your reviews are always the best! Anyways, enjoy! (though it's short)**

- **Violet**

* * *

(Y/N)!" Makoto called out from the living room one morning. "Your Dad is on the phone!"

"Coming!" You called, making sure you were presentable before going down the stairs.

"Mmn." Makoto was talking with your Dad on the phone, even though he had told you to come down. "Yeah, everything is fine, she goes to my school and swims...yeah, she's made friends with everyone. Oh," he said when he saw you were there. "She's here...yeah, goodbye."

He handed over the phone and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Hi, Dad!" You greeted cheerfully. Your dad made it his mission to call every three days to make sure you were fine. Even though there were no hard feeling between your families, he just wanted to make sure his only daughter was safe and sound.

"How are you, (Y/N)?" The familiar voice of your Dad brought a smile to your face. "You haven't caused them any trouble, right?"

"Dad!" You whined. He laughed in response.

"Makoto was saying that you go swim at his school."

"Yeah," you said, "I either spend my time with the Swim Club or with Gou who is the manager of the club."

"Sounds like you've had a great time."

"Yeah," you nodded, smiling at the memories that you have shared with everyone so far.

"(Y/N)," your Dad suddenly sounded serious.

"What's up?"

"It should be about time you come home." You froze.

"What?"

"The purpose of you going was to spend some time with your brother. Frankly put, you have to come home. The school had a limit on how long you have of you decide to transfer back. It's actually been longer than they allow but since we pulled some strings you were allowed longer."

"Y-yeah," was all you could muster. Obviously, you knew about the deal you made with your Dad. But still. It is two completely different things talking about your future than it is being in it. And, right now, you didn't want to leave.

"I know it's a bit rushed but I got an offer to go overseas and work in another firm so I'd like us both to spend some time home before we leave."

"Wait, I'm going too?"

"Well, yes, I can't exactly leave you alone here."

"But-" you were ready to argue, but was cut off.

"No buts, we talked about this and you agreed to it. You're coming back home, and that's final."

"Im home!" Makoto called out from the front door, taking of his shoes in the process.

"Welcome home," his mother smiled kindly when he entered the kitchen to help with dinner.

"Where's (F/N)?" He asked, "she didn't visit the swim club like she usually does."

For some reason that made his mom smile sadly; that worried him.

"Mom?"

"She went back with her father this morning."

"WHAT?!"

You watched as cars passed by, luggage in hand. You finally arrived in your home town, and was currently taking in the familiar scenery, even waved and greeted familiar faces who had seen you grow up, but your heart wasn't in it. Since you left Iwatobi, you felt like you were forcing yourself. Truly, you missed your brother, and your new friends...but thinking about made it harder.

You slapped your cheeks softly to keep such thoughts away, and continued walking.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! I finally got a good idea and so I'm rolling with it :D**

 **-Violet**


	7. Sad Reality

**Sorrrrrry for not updating in sooooo long! School has been insane! And the bae has been occupying all my free time. Decided to write a little something as a way of apology! The story will go on! No worries, I love it as much as you guys (even if it's not great XD) I LOVE BEING BACK! *confetti falls from the sky* Anyways, enjoy!**

 **-Violet**

٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

It'd been days since the swimming club had last heard of you. Everyone was gloomy, especially two guys...

"Haru-chan seems down," Makoto said, watching, along with Rei and Nagisa, how he just floated along at the school's swimming pool.

"Oh!" Nagisa said, an idea popping into his blonde head. "I have an idea!" He ran towards the edge of the pool.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa called, waving his arm to catch the swimmers attention. "I have a mackerel bento today! Look!" He opened his bento box to show the swimmers his usually sweet-goodness filled bento to just mackerel and white rice.

Silence. The mackerel-obsessed boy didn't even blink at that. Simply floated about in the water.

All three swimmers watching from the sidelines frowned.

"Something is seriously wrong with him." Rei said, adjusting his glasses.

"Poor, Haru-chan," Nagisa said, "he must really miss (F/N)."

"Yeah...even I miss having her company at home." Makoto said.

"Haven't heard anything from her?" Nagisa asked, tears forming in his eyes.

Makoto shook his head no. "Nothing from anyone. My mom hasn't mentioned anything. Not even a text from (F/N)-chan."

"We can just wait until we get news of her whereabouts," Rei said. "For now we have to get Haruka-senpai to eat something."

The other two nodded.

.

.

.

"Do another lap!" Rin barked orders to the Samezuka Swim Club members who were currently exhausted after doing more than twice the number of laps in the swimming pool. "Move your arms people!"

"No!" The red-head shouted, frustration written all over his face. "With more strength! Where did all your energy go?"

"Matsuoka-senpai," Nitori said, gasping as he got to the end of the pool for what felt like the hundredth times. "We just need a break. We've been doing laps for almost an hour straight!"

"You guys should be able to do this little bit of training." Rin blew the whistle around his neck, signaling another round of laps to be done.

"Wow," a voice behind him said. "Harsh. Even for you, Mr. Captain." Sosuke emerged from the weight training room, wearing a towel around his shoulders; sweat trickling down his hard chest and abs.

"Shut it," the shark-toothed boy said. "You're lucky I don't have you join them."

"Privileges." The emerald-eyed guy smirked. Rin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Sosuke tried to stop from smiling. "You know. I wonder if your in such a bad mood because a certain someone left town..."

Rin glared at him. "You know what? Screw privileges. Join the rest of the team."

The other guy simply smiled wider. "You're living in denial, Rin. But suit yourself, I'm not the one suffering in silence. See ya, captain." He then stripped of his work out clothes and changed into his swimming gear before joining in on the torture session.

The redhead boy sighed, a frown decorating his face. _Living in denial...of what?_

(〃＾▽＾〃)

 **I know...it's short. Sowwwy! *cries* I'll try harder next time, please don't hate me! T^T Feedback is always welcome! *whispers* and pizza, too. Until next time! Thanks for reading :)**

 **-Violet**


	8. Phone Call

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54390e167200a819dad5ac2986602c1d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hey there EVERYONE! It has been AGES since my last update. But Christmas came early so here's an update. Hopefully not a lot of you have given up on this story T^T I promise to do better! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! God, I really missed writing. And my many fans *air blows on my face*/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: right;" data-p-id="72793dd493f8c733bd9be861d1b8ba1d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Violet/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="509f3133096debd38598fa6ef153d896"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"￣/span/font/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"ω/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"￣/span/font/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;")/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="488397b97aed43acde6a75ba440eaaf5" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa1aa5acb4029150a6909bcfb65f0f22"Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="976fb7639d8b25f4108bfb0abe3b037c"Haru grunted at Makoto, who slept at the other end of the bed stretched out on the floor of his room. Makoto didn't stir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="661acfe0f22cfa797ea9920c1f0b31dd""Makoto," the water-lover mumbled, still half asleep. "Phone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dc2a3d1ab8c1de7968837c4e6a96224"Snoooooore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a74c021e78c1915dd7c06b466768bea3"AND he was up. Haru crawled over his friend's sleeping body span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(A/N: *nosebleed*) /spanand grabbed the phone that had been ringing nonstop for the past few minutes. Just as he had unplugged it from the wall and checked who it was, the green phone went silent in his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed9794ecb3628ca8f5748f6f4321fef8"Riiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiing. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ab50f5ea44d4c2816036f334e9df9a8""Huh?" The gentle brunette finally awoke from his slumber, rubbing his sleepy eyes with one hand and reached for the ringing phone in Haru's hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17c737348fae8171cd12546b8f911d3d""Hello?" He finally answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a85eba8e96463b69e9bf798a09c4d68b"While Makoto spoke on the phone, Haru decided it was time to take a bath. It was a Saturday so he could take his time. He slowly sank into the cool water and breathed a sigh of relief. He strangely found comfort in it. The cool water reminded him of em style="box-sizing: border-box;"her/em. When she first appeared at Iwatobi and joined the swimming club. Her swimming gracefully, yet powerfully, every stroke making the water splash and follow her movements, as if dancing with her. Her smile when she talked about swimming or going to the beach. Even the sparkly eyes she made when she fangirled with Gou. When those same eyes flickered to his direction and made his heart skip a beat.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96a5979b81438acb63875e02575d69b3""...aru...Haru!" Makoto's muffled voice became clear when Haru sat up straight in the bath tub, no longer underwater./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="806b6c8adf7a515131b531703a2f085b"He shook the water out of his hair before glancing up at Makoto. "What?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="619a279a67fc3d19bf888950b47860ef""That was Dad on the phone!" Makoto seemed to be shaken up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c5181f11b6f6c375c5fc6bbf89c2d73"Your smiling face flashed in Haru's mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70e6d52f6b7226d3df6f20333c8e36d9""And?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77d25bd257efef7a8e9405a9dc3491f4""He said that he wanted me to tell be about (Y/N)! That it was an emerganc—" Before he could finish his sentence, the water lover was putting his clothes on and scrambling to find his shoes. Makoto was shocked. He'd never seen his best friend act that way, much less move so quickly. A light bulb lit up in his mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c136217e538fb75782da0ba39ca0bb02""Wait. Let me call the others."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5de1a49617e55aece951d43921f35680""No time." Haru said, grabbing his phone and keys. "We have to go now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d0497833af80004dce81baaa77825bf""Haru." Makoto grabbed his arm. "Let's get everyone else. I think it's something you guys want to hear together." A conflicted look passed through Haru's deep blue eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a7ab8949888cbfa25330c3bc5b525ac""I'll be quick." Makoto said, noticing his hesitation. "I'll text them to head over right away."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="947ef224c2a39359024288ee0d37314b""Ten minutes," Haru stated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d666b49eae975151763f19f33ac29cf0"The green-eyed boy nodded. Haru then proceeded to pace back and forth while they waited for everyone to arrive. Nagisa and Rei (who had been together at the moment they got the text) were there first./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35cc282d5fb313afff73c61c39604088""Mako-chan! Haru-chan! What's going on?" Nagisa stormed into Haru's room, followed by a concerned-looking Rei./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d44f287141c95eebedd736828089317""Did something happen to (Y/N)?" The four-eyed adjusted his glasses nervously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="821462a305662b59997296210648c0c2"Makoto opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Rin, Gou, and Sousuke bursting into the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b694c8f0692adfb9bd5054fdbdb9907e""So-chan? Why are you here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37b06d21b03901e9cddf88528f9c08dd""Don't call me that. And I'm here solely for entertainment." Sousuke shared a quick look with Makoto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7425e93f5ba6f7e06e4333e7c3e8c2ae""Don't say that, you asshole. (F/N) could be hurt!" Rin snapped at him. His friend raised his hands up in surrender, as if saying "Ok, ok, calm down."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd33414108a9cbd5ec1d155cf9a5279f""So?" Gou asked, "What's the news?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e96da929e3b31507d290606f88515d3b"Makoto sat everyone down before he started to talk. "Well, what I have to say is very delicate, so everyone listen up." Everyone was at the edge of their seat. Haru paused his pacing to look at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f1b163effc3ff26b224edbf5806aff3""Dad called to tell me about (F/N). He wanted to tell me that..." Makoto paused. Everyone grew tenser as time ticked by. "...Does anyone want drinks? Sorry for my bad manners." Everyone tripped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f61c80eaac5fd69d8c7d8745b943b948""Now isn't the time for drinks!" Everyone shouted at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75db78bc803924a59798e1423871889b""Actually," Sousuke said, raising his hand. "I'd like a lemonade if you have some." Rin punched him on his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0c4ca86333845c395d847c72b81e5ea""You won't have anything! Not until Makoto tells up what the **** is going on!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34bdb01fe8d6ea89326ae96722b4e5f3"Haru didn't say anything but his impatience was written all over his face...but he could go for a glass of water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec4c45fe3ffa90f838614b22075779c2"(ten minutes later after everyone had their drinks)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3be341e8404ffc682ed4ae809de4aab""NOW will you tell us?" Gou asked, getting jittery herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0196fc85d05d8aa9638c55b45f8085c3"Makoto sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you guys. But you have to promise not to overreact."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56cf4f7a0f9ed798949d1d5157437472""Yeah."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b5623373b8efcd4da26281934d81766""Sure."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d81006701e8220c97b23da874b91da0""Whatever." Everyone agreed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cb815b47b5d7246b28e8b749680d870"Makoto then explained the situation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5058f1af8388633f609cadb75a75dc9d"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9966ca6dcc0401cd6dcf0e5d74d3c125"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8967c2dc7ff9815cf66c84fd159d4861"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dca974b8b40c5b69bcf87f72e51a3d1b"Bright light shown overhead in a white room. You were at the center of a wide bed, curled up into a ball. It was so painful, you thought. Having to be alone at a time like this...A memory flashed in your mind, of everyone hanging out and joking around with one another. Your heart squeezed. Pain shot through you and you hid under cover, trying to mask the physical pain and the tears that slowly began to fall down your face...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Haru/em...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rin/em.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a9befe6dcc7b3e7f15e232d0fe4b44d3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"╮/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"︶/span/font/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"▽/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"︶/span/font)/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"╭/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87dbfd4640115b776aef80307986f1c2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"HA! CLIFFHANGER! I know, I suck. But it's so much fun! Haha jk. Please tell me what you think! Happy (very) early Christmas! As a second present, I will let y'all ask me questions (personal, about writing, school, advice, whatever) and I will answer! Message me or simply comment your question!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: right;" data-p-id="c9ffe0302c22867dce0636b6c6ff7a3c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Violet/span/p 


End file.
